Santana's Adventure in La Push
by princess2010
Summary: Santana Lopez comes to La Push, Washington. She goes on a walk and meets Jacob Black. They flirt and go out. He likes hr and she likes him. It is pretty hot and heavy, until some imprinting goes on.  :  second story. maybe some mistakes. sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, well, well, here we are. (:**

**I decided I wanted to do this story. **

**It seemed interesting. To bring together two of my favorite things ever!**

**GLEE and TWILIGHT! (:**

**I think I'm going to change from Paul to Embry though. **

**He doesn't have a lot of stories and Santana is my favorite. (:**

**So here we are. Hope you like.**

**- A Sexy Jacob Black? -**

"Santana!"

So, there you have it. I am Santana Lopez. I **used **to live in Lima, Ohio. But my stupid parents made me come to La Push, Washington. Disgusting, right?

I know!

"Santana! Answer me!"

"WHAT!" I yell, getting off of my bed and standing at the top of my stairs.

"Will you please drive to the store and get some freaking milk!" My mom yells up. That woman can wail for hours if she wants to. I feel like wringing her neck sometimes.

"I don't even KNOW where the stupid store is at, **Mother!**" I say because I really don't want to help out. All I want to do is sit in my room, think about Puck and everyone, cry a little, then go to sleep. "Do it yourself," I say under my breath, going back to my room to get my shoes and ipod because I know I am not going to win this one.

My cheerio's uniform is hanging in my closet. It looks so lonely. I should wear it…Nope. I can't. Coach Sue wants me to mail it back, clean, by Friday. I really want to keep it..

"It's two blocks over. Just walk, your dad has the car. He's getting some other stuff from the building," my mom yells, adverting my train of thought back to the shit of a town I'm in. The only thing good about this place…is well, nothing. No Brittany.

No Puck.

No Rachel. (she's annoying but she raises my self-confidence. If that's even possible.)

Oh my gosh, I just realized something…

NO BREADSTIX!

Wow, this town sucks ass.

"I'm wearing your jacket," I say to my mom while I'm leaving. It's raining and I'm not getting my cheerios jacket wet and gross. This town rains all the time!

"Sure, whatever. Here's the money," she hands me the money and continues working. After about 5 seconds she turns back around and hands me a list, "Sorry, forgot. Here's some other stuff for you to get," she hands me the list and a twenty. Now I have forty dollars. Great, I can get some Tylenol.

"Yeah, whatever, see you whenever," I say as I leave the house. I like the house we're living in. It's big, and white, and has a little pond outback. I called the biggest room, which is the finished attic on the third floor. I love it, it reminds me of Lima.

I start walking down the road and turn on my ipod. I start singing the first song.

_**And now the sun is rising, **_

**Another long walk back home.**

**There's just so many faces;**

**But no one I need to know.**

**In the dark I cant fight it,**

**I fake till I'm numb,**

**But in the bright light,**

**I taste you on my tongue.**

This song reminds me of Puck… I wanted to sing it to him but I never had the chance. And now I cant.

**And now the party's over,**

**And everybody's gone.**

**I'm left here with myself and I**

**Wonder what went wrong.**

**And now my heart is broken,**

**Like the bottles on the floor. **

**Does it really matter?**

**Or am I just hung over you?**

I see the store in between the trees in the forest so I walk into the forest. There's a little path but I'm a big girl and I can see the store so no worries. I cant hear anything so it scared the shit out of me when some one said from behind me.

"Are you Santana?" I jump a little and turn around. I see a really tall and muscular guy with no shirt on. Puck is hot but, DAMN! I look him over once while pulling out my headphones. He is a good 2 feet taller than me and has an amazing eight pack. He has kaki pants on and some torn tennis shoes. I cross my arms over my chest and purse my lips. I met his eyes. They are a delicious chocolate brown. His hair is short and cropped.

"Why, yes I am. And who are you?"

"Jacob Black, where are you headed," he asks, tilting his head the side. I walk up the him and invade his personal bubble. I stand on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear.

"Why? Wanna come?" I ask and lean back a little to look him in the eyes. He is smirking at me and puts his hands on my hips to drag me to his chest.

"Depends, where you going little lady?" He ask and nips at my ear.

"Wherever you want to go, little man," I say, while dragging my nails down his back. He shivers and I remove his hands from my hips.

'Remember, always leave them wanting more,' Quinn's word appear in my head and I listen to them. I turn around and start walking away. I feel him beside me and he asks, again.

"Where are you going?" he asks, sounding more serious. I roll my eyes and comply to telling him.

"To the store," I say, shrugging my shoulders, "Are you going to try and lure me into the bathroom?" I say, biting my lip.

"Tempting," he says, "but no, I'm just going to wait for you to start singing again," I stop in my tracks and turn on him.

"Why?" I ask. It was my turn to put a smirk on my face.

"Because, you sing beautifully," he says shrugging and grabbing my hips again, "its hot."

"Thanks, but I'm a little busy mister. I'll see you around," I say while pulling away from him and continuing on my way.

"Wanna come to go on a date, tonight?" he asked.

"Get me at eight, big; white house on the corner. Maybe, I'll be ready," I say, still walking, "see you later, Jacob Black."

"See you at eight, Santana Lopez," he says and I can hear him turn the other way and continue walking.

Wow, I'm changing what I said earlier.

The only thing good in La Push is it's men.

**Well, I like it. **

**Santana is my favorite person ever.**

**I plan on mixing things up a little bit.**

**I know you're probably annoyed with the whole Halloween thing but I cant help it. It is too much fun!**

**- Rayna. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my lord! Everyone should be so mad at me. I got everything wrong and now I am redoing my second chapter. I am so sorry. This one will be longer, (I hope).

- Time for a little date. -

"What's her name Jake?" Embry asked. We're in my garage, working on my car. It has been one hour since I have seen Santana and I can't stop thinking about her.

"Santana, Santana Lopez. Dad's the new doctor," I said, while I stop working on the Rabbit.

"Is she that important that you cant let her come the party Friday?" See, that's the thing. Everytime someone gets a girlfriend in this pack, everyone wants to meet them. Brady gets some hoe, everyone wants to meet her. Collin gets a stripper, every guy wants to meet her. Besides me. If I take Santana to meet everyone, they'll regret her. So, I'm going to go on a private date tonight and find out what she likes and all that junk before they meet her. Now, lets see how I can tell them this.

"I'm going to take her on a date tonight. I might bring her Friday, but I have to find out what she's like not surrounded by wolves. She'll probably be there," I said, cleaning my hands. He looked at me skeptically then it clicked in his head and he nodded.

"Okay, well, I want to meet her first. If anyone has gotten you all riled up like this, they've got to be amazing."

"Oh, she is. Believe me."

SPOV

"Squirt, will you help me? I'm going on a date at 8:00," I called into Reina's room. I just got done putting the grocery's away. Its five o'clock right now. Brittany is supposed to call me at five thirty. Plenty of time to pick out my clothes.

"Yeah, sure. Are we doing 'pour some sugar on me' or are we doing 'wanna piece of me'," she asked, looking at me over her book. Reina is my sister; she's twelve and looks just like me but smarter. She has the body of a fifteen year and a mind of a twenty year old but sometimes she acts her own age. Its funny.

"Hmm, I don't know, probably the second one. Come help me pick it out. Brit is calling in thirty minutes," I said, pushing her door all the way open. She got the smallest room but it's cute. It's purple and green with flowers here and there. She has a bunk bed with a desk on the bottom half, and then there is this big lamp on the table. It's huge and green. I love it. She also has this couch thing with a flat-screen on the wall.

My room is cheerio colors, red and white. I have a huge bed, a big flat-screen TV. Big furry blanket with the cheerio logo on it. There are pictures are everywhere with me and the glee club. There's one of me and Puck when we were like six. I also have my own bathroom.

"Okay, be up there in five," she said and looks back at her book. That's all she ever does. Reads.

"Sure, sure," I say and keep walking to my room. I get up there and lay down then here footsteps coming up the stairs. I look towards the door and there is my sister with my corset in her hands.

"Nice," I say and she throws it at me. I lay it down on my bed and go to my closet. I press the open button and walk in. I grab my white pants and my black ankle boot heels, then a white leather-type jacket. I walk back out and lay everything out on my bed. My sister comes and stands by me. I look at her and she nods her head and gives me a thumbs up.

"Thanks," I say, "now go get me the phone," she rolls her eyes and goes downstairs. I walk over to my mirror and look at my hair. It's in its original ponytail. I take it down and run my fingers through it. I'm going to need my curling iron in my bathroom. I walk in and turn it on while turning the water on. Reina comes up and gives me the phone. I dial Brittany's number and wait for the answer I always get.

"Santa?"

"Yeah Brit, ho ho ho," I say and roll my eyes.

"Oh! Hey Sant-y, what're you doing?"

"Getting ready for a date, what about you?"

"Sitting here with Artie and Puck," she says. My breath hitches and I look around my room. Reina left.

"Oh, what're you guys doing?"

"Sitting here, doing math homework. Artie and I are dating," what?

"What?"

"Yeah, and Puck and him say hi," she says dissmissivly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got to go, dinner. Me's love you," I say.

"Me's love yous too," she says and hangs up.

"Arrrrg!" I say and bury my face in my pillow. I should just cancel the date…or not. I sit up and run to the bathroom. I take a shower, making sure to shave. I wrap my hair up and put a thong and matching bra on. I put my clothes on, do my hair, brush my teeth, and walk downstairs.

"I'm going out tonight," as soon as I say that, someone knocks on the door, "Later," I say and grab my purse.

"Hey, ready?" I say while closing the door, Jake's still looking at me with his mouth hung open. I roll my eyes and turn my head. There, in my driveway, is a Rabbit? I always wanted one but my dad said I'd crash it in a week.

"You have a Rabbit?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Y-yes?" He says, looking at the masterpiece,

Me.

"I've always wanted on but my dad said no. Lets go!" I say and take his hand. He is taken back and then just goes along with it.

His car is amazing.

"I love your car. I might steal it," I say, rubbing the dashboard.

"Hmm, you cant do that. I put too much work into this car," work?

"You made this? From scratch?" I ask and he nods. I take his face in my hands and kiss him feircly, "Wow." I say pulling away.

"Wow," he says, head still in between my hands. He grabs my hips and pulls me forward, kissing me again.

Tonight is going to be fun.

**Tell me what you think ladies and gents. (:**

**I kind of put the whore-y Santana in this one.**

**I might not put the date details in the next chapter. **

**1,119 words plus six more.**

**-Rayna. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Chapter. (;**

**Santana and Jacob, and some music. (:**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 2, here I come! (:**

So, it has been three weeks. Jacob and I have been pretty serious, and I have never had any relationship like this. I mean, sure, I had _something _with Puck, but nothing like mine with Jacob. I mean, _he lets me drive his car! _Sometimes… Still! It's amazing, and tonight we're supposed to go to some Halloween party and his friends house. Sam? Yes, that's his name, and his wife or fiancé or whatever, Emily. He thinks I'm going to be friends with some girl named Leah., but whatever.

"Mom! Where's my costume? Me woants to get going!" I yell downstairs. My mom hates that word, 'woants'. She says that I sound-

"Don't use that word! You sound ghetto," she yells up, "it's in Reina's room, along with hers," hmm, that gives me an idea…

"Reina, yous going with me," I say as I walk into her room. I already asked Jacob if I could bring my little sister with me, he didn't care.

"What? Where?" She asked, running after me; costumes in hand.

"Out; it's a surprise, dumb-y," I said, grabbing my bag and slamming the door in her face. I ran up my stairs and into the bathroom. I blasted my radio and turn the water on. I changed while dancing to Brittany Spears.

I had my shower and blah, blah, blah. Then I went into my room and did my make-up, got my costume out of its baggy thing. I turned Brittany up more and began putting the white stockings on. I put the skirt and jacket on. I also put the shoes and hat on and looked in the mirror. _Damn, I look hot!_

"You look good sis," Reina says shutting my door, "I wouldn't want my husband to go to your office," she winked at me and sat in my desk chair. I reach over towards my stand and turn my radio off.

"Thanks sis," I say and pat her head. She is a bumblebee and looks adorable. Wow, I don't need to use that word…fine. She looked _finnnnnnnnne. _I winked back and grabbed my white purse. It was eight fifty two and the party started at nine. That gave me eight minutes to admire myself.

"Mom wants to talk to you," Reina says, putting glitter on her cheek. I roll my eyes and walk downstairs into the kitchen.

"What's up, moms?" I stand in the kitchen doorway with my hand on my hip.

"I just wanted you to know that, Jacob, that kid you hang out with, he has some bad history around the rez," I cross my arms. I already know the story, he sells drugs and is in a gang and blah, blah, fucking blah.

"No, mom, stop right there. I have already heard this story from twenty different people. I know Jacob, he is sexy as hell and sweet and he would never do that. If he did then wouldn't you think I'd do it with him? You'd've found out if I did it, trust me," rolling my eyes and walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth (again) in the downstairs bathroom.

"Santana, you need to know that-" she was interrupted by the door bell ringing. I turn around and yell up the stairs for Reina. I kiss my mom on the cheek and walk to the door. I open and see Jacob standing there with a grey undershirt and white vest.

"You look sexy as hell," told you mom, "Reina's coming," and here she is. Walking right past Jacob and me. I rolled my eyes and followed her, shutting the door on the way. Jacob follows behind and runs to the driver door. I got in the passenger seat and Reina got in the backseat. Jacob started driving in silence while I argued with Reina and put on my red lipstick. We arrived at Sam's in about ten minutes. When I got out, I could hear music coming from the back yard and Jacob came to my side of the car and held his hand out. I gladly took it and grabbed Reina's arm. She yelped and then patted my arm and followed me and Jacob through the house.

To say we made an entrance is an understatement. I am kind of 'buck wild' about everything so I walked out the backdoor before Jacob, Reina behind me. Someone whistled and asked if I did 'home appointments'. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Jacobs hand. Everyone was silent until Reina spoke.

"Hello everyone, I'm Reina-" I cut her off.

"Reina? Really? The accent? Just…wow…I am Santana, this is my annoying sister, Reina. She really doesn't have that accent but for some reason, she thinks it makes her cool? Any questions?" at the end of my statement I spotted the liquor table. Wow, I wonder if I could just get one and no one ask me age…? Whatever, I don't care. I let go of Jacobs hand and walked to the liquor table and grabbed some shot glass. I downed it and grabbed a taller glass and turned around. Everyone was staring at me. I shrugged and walked to a bench with some really cute teenage boys. I could tell they were teenagers by the way they were openly gaping at me.

I strutted up to them and sat on one of their laps. "Hey mister, what's your name?" I say, winking.

"B-Brady W-Wells," he stutters and I think its so cute. I kiss his cheek and then squeeze between 'Brady' and some other guy.

"And yours?"

"C-Collin G-G-Grant," he stutters out. Awe; they're both cute. I kissed his cheek and stood up. I walked to a table with four men at it. I could tell they were older than Brady and Collin because instead of gaping at me, they were smirking. I took a seat on one of their legs while Jake walked towards me along with a smiling Reina.

"And who are these people?" I asked Jacob.

"Paul is the one your sitting on, Seth is the one beside him, the one with the lipstick on is Jared, the one beside him is Embry," I smiled at all of them but when I smiled at Embry he looked me in the eyes. His eyes were a dark brown and I found my self almost lost in them.

_Almost._

"Jake? I want to meet Leah," I said, bouncing on Paul's knee. He grimaced and lifted me onto Jake. I smiled and walked over to a really pretty girl in a pirate outfit. It was sexy but she was turned around. I tapped her shoulder and stumbled backwards.

"Hello, I am Santana. Who are you?" trying to be polite and stuff.

"Leah," she said, smiling slightly and then completely turning around.

"Well, hello," I said, openly checking her out. I smiled, "Jake said I'd like you."

"Hmm, wonder why…""I don't know, I'm a bitch so I don't really get along with girls. I get along with guys fine," she looked me up and down then whisper something under her breathe.

"Okay, well, I am going to get a drink. I'll talk to you later," then she left.

"Hmm, she could be my new Brittney," I said tapping my finger on my chin and turning around. Embry had his mouth open and was his eyes were glazed over. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Reina's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet Emily and Sam."

**Well, I'm tired. **

**Night. (R&R) :O**

**- Rayna.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awe; there'll be two imprints. (;**

**I might do a story on the second imprint,**

**Haven't figured it out yet.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter three.**

"Hello, I am Santana, this is my little sister, Reina. I am guessing you guys are Sam and Emily?" Wow, Emily is really pretty. Sam is kind of scary but that's fine. Emily has some long ass scars on her face but its okay. If I can deal with Rachel's face then I can deal with this.

"You're correct," Emily looks at me and then Reina.

"Thank you for letting us come to your party," I say.

"No problem, just have fun girls," Emily says and walks towards the house with Sam right behind her.

"Hmm, that was subtle," I say, rolling my eyes. The music starts back up and its my favorite song. I grab Reina's hand and Jacob's and go to the center of the party.

We start dancing to the song. Well me and Reina are, Jacob is just standing beside me. I go to the table with the four men and grab Paul's and Seth's hands. I lead them to the dance floor and go back for Embry and Jared. I walk towards the bench where Brady and Collin are and take them by their hands. I push Collin towards my sister for some reason and Reina goes a long with it. Brady gets pushed into Jared. I grab Leah's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

I start dancing on Leah and Jacob. Leah dances with me while Jake kind of stands there, being all cocky. I roll my eyes and grab Brady's. I pretty much grinded on everyone; besides Embry. He left. That scared me but Jacob said he was inside. The song goes to the chorus and I sing with it.

She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end You know what she is, no doubt about it She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

By the end verse, I was very much tipsy. I never let go of my drink the whole time. Damn, what is in my back. Oh, that's Jacob. Ha-ha.

"Do you want to sing for us?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he lead me towards some stairs.

I grabbed the microphone and put my drink down. Everyone was gathering around the stage, waiting. I feel like I'm in glee club again. I act like it…

**Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?**

**Is she in the bathroom? Is she smoking up outside?**

**Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime**

**For the drink that imma buy her**

**Do you know just what she likes?**

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Embry come out of the house and look at me incredulously. I am dancing and singing and turning and being kind of drunk.

**Oh, oh, tell me have you seen her cause I'm so…oh**

**I cant get her off of my brain.**

**I just want to go to the party she gon' go?**

**Can somebody take me home?**

**Love me, hate me, say what you want about me**

**But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to**

**If you seek Amy.**

I laugh at the expression on Brady and Seth's face. I continue singing and dancing until the songs over then stumble off the stage and to Jacob. I kiss him on the lips quickly and start talking to him about stuff I wont remember in the morning.

"Your friend looks like this kid I lost my virginity too," wow, I just said that? "His name is Puck, Puck-a-saurus', and Puckmister. He's an idiot," I cover my mouth with my hand and mumble sorry.

"It's okay. Puck's a lucky guy," I tell him I want to sit down so he takes me to the poker table to sit on the chair. I tell him to sit down first and I sit on his lap. I cuddle up to his chest and then sit straight up.

"Where's Reina?" I cant believe I forgot my sister!

"With Collin and Brady. They're making sure she doesn't drink or anything. You downed like six glasses," he laughs and then pulls me back down to his warm chest.

"Oh, her and Collin would be so cute!" I say and then pass-out.

**The next morning…**

I wake up in someone's bed. It smells just like Jacob and I feel a hot arm around my waist. I roll over and look at Jacob. He looks so peaceful, awe.

"Jacob," I whisper, kissing his lips. He smiles and moans.

"Wake up," I sing and kiss his nose. He smirks and pulls me closer.

"Mmm, why?" He asked.

"Because, I'm only in panties and a bra and I need an explanation."

"You looked hot?"

"Thanks, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Ha-ha, smooth," I kissed his lips again and tried to get out of the bed. He grabbed me and laid me on top of him.

"Well, you made an impression. I'm surprised Brady and Collin aren't laying on the floor," I heard a sneeze and a giggle and look on the floor. Reina. Collin, and Brady were laying on the floor, smiling up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You spoke to soon," I said, and rolled back off of him. I got up and went to his drawer. I felt something hit me and turned around. There was a blanket on the ground, "Crap, I forgot. Oh well, cant change it now," I said, rolling my eyes. The thing I forgot was that I was in my bra and underwear. Brady was sitting straight up, mouth open. Collin was looking at my sister. Oh well. I grabbed Jacobs shorts and a white tee-shirt.

"I'm going to cook some breakfast, I know Jacob eats like a pig; do the rest of you?" Collin and Brady nodded. "Okay. Reina? Get dressed," I threw a pair of Jacobs shorts and t-shirts at her. She quickly got dressed and followed me downstairs. Embry, Paul, Jared, some girl, Leah, and Seth were sprawled out on the floor. I whistled loudly to wake them up. Everyone groaned and looked at me.

"Do you guys eat like Jacob?" Everyone said yes beside the girl.

"I'm Kim; Jared's girlfriend. I can help you cook?" She's too nice.

"Don't get your thong in a bunch, I'll be fine," she blushed and hid her face in Jared's shirt. I rolled my eyes and looked at Leah, "do you eat like the rest of them?"

"Do you think I do?"

"No, you probably don't. You cant eat a lot like them and have a bod' like yours."

"Humor me. I'll help you cook."

"Whatever."

I walked towards the kitchen and pull out a pan. I walked to the fridge and got some milk out. I used to make pancakes by my self all the time. I made breakfast; chocolate pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Leah helped as much as possible. Which wasn't a lot. Just setting the table. I made it as if I was going to feed a whole football team.

Everyone came in and devoured the food; commenting on my good cooking skills. I laughed at Brady and Seth's comments.

"Nice eggs."

"Your bacon is delicious."

"Nice, round pancakes."

If I wasn't smart, I would've someone growled when I sat down on Jacobs lap. I kissed his nose several times during the meal. He kept on tickling me.

"If you tickle me one more time I'm going to be singing the Cell Block Tango," I point at him and he looks at me, stunned, "What?"

"What is the 'Cell Block Tango'?" stupid Jacob.

I was getting ready to talk when some one whispered, "Chicago."

I looked at where the voice was coming from: Embry. Seth spoke first.

"Dude? How'd you know that?"

"My mom used to sing a lot of there songs during breakfast when I was little. She always said that if my dad came back she would be singing the 'Cell Block Tango'. Ever since she has always sang that song during breakfast," he said, smiling at the memory.

"Hmm, Jacob, you and I are going to have to watch that," another growl.

"Alright, lets just finish breakfast first okay?" He said. I nodded and kissed his nose.

We finished breakfast peacefully. Embry didn't stop staring at me.

_Weird. _

**R&R. (:**

**- Rayna. **


	5. Chapter 5

************

No feedback?

Thanks, love you too. ):

Chapter Five.

Me and Jake watched Chicago. Well, I did, he just growled. Want to know what he growled at?

Embry.

That's right. Embry Call. Embry Michael Call. He stayed to watch with Jared and Paul. The rest left. He sat by me and kept tickling me. It wasn't annoying. Surprisingly. Well, at least, not to me. Jake on the other hand…

Growl.

"Shh, this is a good part."

Tickle.

Growl.

"Shh!"

Tickle.

Growl.

"One more fucking growl and I'm kicking both of your asses. Hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," they say at the same time. I huffed and crossed my legs and arms.

"Sorry," Jake says, wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked at him and bit my lip. He gave me his puppy dog eyes and I caved.

"Fine, you're forgiven but just stop growling, okay?" He nodded and kissed my nose. I scrunched it up and sank further into his side. Embry looked pissed. I didn't get it but before I could stop myself, I grabbed his hand.

"You okay?" I asked, he was looking at our hands. He looked up at me with loved filled eyes and I smiled.

"Now I am," he said, smiling back. He gave my hand another squeeze before he looked back at the screen.

The movie ended pretty soon and I gave everyone a hug before I had Jake take me home. Reina had Collin walk her home.

"Why did you do that?" Jacob asked when we were driving down the road.

"What?"

"Hold his hand," he was shaking slightly and I got scared.

"Calm down, Jake. He looked upset, like you do now, and I didn't want him too be. I grabbed his hand, I didn't know it would bother you. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad. Forgive me," he said and I couldn't say no.

"Okay, just…talk to him. He seems really upset. I don't want any of your friends upset because of me."

"How'd you get him mad at you?"

"By taking all of your time."

"No, he doesn't care. He's jealous. Who wouldn't be? You're…" he trailed off. I put my hands in the air and pointed to myself.

"Santana-Fucking-Lopez!" I said. He looked me in the eyes, amused. He was silent for a second and then busted out laughing, almost wrecking the car. He kissed my nose and then pulled in front of my house.

"I'll be by tonight. We'll go to the bonfire," he gets out and opens my door. He walks me to the door then kisses me. I laugh and pull back.

"You're still in trouble," smirking, I smacked his ass, as he did mine, and walked into the house.

"Nice afternoon," Collin said, sitting on the couch. He had his arm around Reina. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Sure, sure."

"Spending too much time with Jake?"

"Way too much," I say, running a hand through my hair. I walked into the kitchen and read the note my mom sat on the table. She was at work. Dad wouldn't be back for another three hours. Hmm, I should…

Before I could stop myself, he was already on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Want to come over? Jake has work and I'm bored."

"You're house?"

"Yeah?"

"Is in La Push, I am in Lima. Want to talk? Call Quinn," and he hung up. Original Puck. I started to dial a number I got the week before.

"Hello?"

"Want to come over? We can watch movies or something."

"Sure, be over in ten."

"Okay, see you then," I hung up before he could say anything and dialed Jakes number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is it okay if Leah comes over?"

"Sure…?"

"I just don't want you to get jealous if something happens."

"Oh, well, invite someone else; like Kim. She wouldn't do anything."

"I invited my guyfriend. He'll be here in ten minutes. Love you, bye," I said, hanging up. Five…four…three…two…

__

Rinnnng!

"Hello?"

"You love me?"

"Yes…Do you not love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, trust me?" I pleaded.

"Okay, if he does anything to try and lure you in, just call me. If he does something, just tell me," I could hear something crunch. "Sorry ma'am. Leah, I have to go. Behave yourself."

"Yes daddy."

"I like that nickname," he says, and hangs up. I roll my eyes and put the phone on the receiver. I start walking to the door and open it before he can ring the door bell.

"Hey."

"Hiya Embry. Come on in."

****

Dum, dum, dum.

Tell me what you think.

Whoever 'you' are.

- Rayna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me!**

**This is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Santana…" he moaned in my ear. Wow, that voice sounded familiar but the hands on my hip and ass were not familiar at all.

"Uh…" and that's all I could muster up. He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

This was a rough kiss.

This was not Jacob.

This was Embry.

Holy shit!

"Embry?" I ask, he nodded and looked at my eyes with love and lust filling his. I couldn't see the rest of his face, just his eyes. It was weird, but I didn't care. I think I could find what I wanted.

I grabbed his face between my hands and kissed him so hard that my knees grew weak.

I pulled back from him and tried to get out of his reach but he just wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Santana, you are **my **imprint! Not Jacobs, he can live with Bella-fucking whore-Swan," he said, quietly growling. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Who the hell is Bella Swan?"

"Santana…" and he was gone. I was holding air…

And falling? What the fuck?

I landed on the forest floor with a thud.

"This is some Alice in Wonderland shit right here," I mumbled, standing up. I started looking around and the forest suddenly got brighter. There was someone in front of me. He was sparkling?

"Are you gay?" I asked, and put my hand on my hip, "because if you are, then you bet…" and that's all I could say because he turned around and my train of though went out the window. I dropped my arms to my sides and stared like an idiot. He was adorable; curly brown hair, dimples, and pale as can be. It suited him though. He smiled and winked then turned back around. I looked over his shoulder and notice Embry and Jacob.

"What the fuck do you mean 'she's yours'?" Jacob asked, shaking insanely bad. I tried to take a step forward but the pale man just growled and put his arm in front of me.

"Excuse me, but that is my boyfriend and…friend?" I asked. I looked back and in the place of my men were two giant fucking wolves!

I fainted…

"Santana! Oh my god, my first fucking minute with my imprint and she dies! Jacob is going to fucking flip," I opened my eyes to Embry's voice and realized I was still in my living room.

"Holy shit, I'm just like Dorathy," I said, sitting up and scooting away from Embry. I was leaning on his shoulder so it was weird…having the dream I had and then waking up with _him _here. He must of saw the worried look on my face.

"Are you okay?"

"What-the fuck-'s an imprint?" I asked. I was shaking slightly but just from being scared; he interpreted it as being angry.

"Don't be mad. Jacob is going to be here in about 30 minutes. Just…chill, you'll find out tonight, okay?" He said, putting a hand on my knee. I stood up quickly and took two steps back.

"You have to go…I'm taking a shower or something, I don't know; just…go," I said, and ran up the stairs.

I remember when I was little, I used to run up the stairs and just sit by the railing, listening to things my mom and dad didn't want me to hear. So when I got upstairs, I just sat on the top steps. Waiting…

"Fuck…just like Leah," he says. I forgot a question I was going to ask him so I run back down the stairs. I hadn't heard him get up from the couch, so when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I tripped on my dad's shoes and tackled him to the floor. I don't know how it happened but he was on top of me. I didn't really care so I just kind of 'humph'ed and looked into his eyes. I ignored the pull in stomach, sending me towards him.

He looked really uncomfortable so that just boosted my confidence. He tried to get up but I just wrapped my legs around his waist and grinned at him.

"Whose Bella Swan?" I asked, innocently.

"A girl that just moved here. Jacob used to be best friends when they were little, why?" he asked, pausing a couple of times to catch his breathe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shrugged.

"Eh, just wondering. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight," I smiled and kissed his lips, friendly. He looked surprised but I had released him and was on my feet. I helped him up and hugged before strutting to the bottom of the stairs.

Well, well, well, we'll have to see about this 'Bella Swan' whore.

**Sorry, I don't mean to dis' Bella but I don't like her and she fits into the song I want Santana to sing at the bonfire after she finds something out. **

**Anyways, please review. I'm updating my other story when I get done with my homework ;p, check it out. (:**

**(R&R) love always,**

**Rayna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the bonfire. **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

So, I called Leah. She came over and helped me get ready. She is really good at that stuff. She picked out some out white leather pants with some black 'Pretty Women' boots.

Good movie!

Anyways, she picked out a hot pink shirt with the words 'hot' written across it, in white letters with black stars around it. She looked amazing as well in her white bubbly dress that I picked out, along with some black tights and my black ankle boots. Our hair looked identical, curled and 'poof'ed at the top. Reina was going with Collin so she was at his house, getting ready with Kim. I didnt like Kim, she's too good. Leah wasnt.

Anyways, we made our way to the bonfire with some food in the backseat. I was driving and i had big black chunky glasses on. Leah had on some red ones on.

"So, who's this Bella bitch?" I asked. I could see her smile out of the corner on my eyes.

"Jake's old friend. He has loved her since she was four, beware though, she's kind of a whore. She always comes up here, wanting something from Jake," I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, she can have him," I said, shutting the door, and opening the back one to get the food, "I mean, if he reacts the way I think he will."

"Santana, he loves her, but he loves you more," she said, backtracking.

"I dont care, lets just get this over with." I said, walking through the trees with the bonfire. I saw her, and let me say, she isnt that great. She has long brown wavy hair, tight jean, no ass, nothing in the top department, and-

"Oh shit," Leah said from behind me. I dropped my food on the table and walked up to Jacob and Bella.

"Hello Bella, will you please stop sucking face with my boyfriend for a moment," she stopped and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake. He looked really sorry and confused but I didnt care. I slapped him right across the face.

"What-what the fuck?" he said, grapping his face. I laughed.

"You said you loved me, ahaha! Whatever, ass," and stomped over to the d.j.'s table where Embry was. I handed him the cd and told him to play number 5.

_I think you got the best of me_  
_You're sleepin' with the enemy_  
_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
_The beat drops, I'm so low_  
_My heart stops, I already know_  
_You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone_

So, I sang to him.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_You're never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me, you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_

Embry right behind me.

_I've let go, finally over you_  
_This drama that you put me through_  
_I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone_  
_The beat drops, you're so low_  
_It's last call and it's gotten old_  
_Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone_

Everyone in front of me.

Yo_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
You're never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me, you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_

Leah joined in.

_I trusted you, you were the first_  
_Then you lied and it get's worse_  
_You broke me down_  
_Now just look around_  
_Who's all alone?_  
_Who's all alone now?_

And I cried.

_I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me_  
_You're never gonna catch me cry_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me til the day you die_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_Without me you're nothing_  
_Oh whoa whoa_  
_You must be blind if you can't see_  
_You'll miss me til the day you die _

Then I ran.

I could hear someone chasing but I didnt care. I was so done with getting heartbroken by guys. First Puck, and now Jacob? Not anymore, I'm done with guys. I hurried up and got into my car. I locked the doors and fell back. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I could barely hear someone calling my name and some tapping on the window.

Then I let the blackness take over.

* * *

**Like, Hate, Rate. (:**

**-Rayna.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Embry point of view for the first, eh, six lines. (;**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

I ran after Satana. She looked so hurt, running wildly and probably faster than all of the other guys. Jacob didnt see Bella come up, so that kind of gets him out off it, but he made my **imprint **cry. So, therefore, I am pissed the fuck off.

Great! She locked her fucking doors. Oh my god, this day keeps getting better. First I patrol with Jacob, just so I can see him in my imprint 'doing the deed'. Then, Sam yells at me for yelling at Jacob. Whatever, fucktard. And now she locks the door.

Oh my...

Did she just pass out?

"**JACOB, YOU'RE DEAD!**" I say, ripping the door open. I pick her up and apologize repeatedly for the door. She is just laying in my arms, turning slightly pale. I growl deeply and start running towards Sam and Emily's. The only person behind me is Leah, which surprises me because she doesnt care that much for many people; than again, its the unexpected Leah.

"She's allergic to peanut butter," Leah says from behind me.

"How's that supposed to help?" I laugh with no humor.

"Just thought you should know some things about her," Leah says, catching up to me. We run into Emily's. I place Santana down on the couch and kiss her forehead. Leah comes in seconds later with a wet washcloth. I grab it and place it on Santana's head. I hear a buzzing and realize it's her phone. She has a text:

_Babe, where'd you go? - xoxo, Jacob. _

I throw the phone to Leah, "Tell him it's you. Say that we're here, make sure he doesn't come in here though. I dont know if she wants to see him or not," she nods and start texting. I laugh with no humor at her and she shrugs but continues texting. I roll my eyes and look back at Santana, I hear her murmuring something, I lean in closer.

"Just like you, Puck..." She mumbles, grabbing my hand. I realize she is coming back and I scoot back a little, so as not to scare her.

_Who the hell is Puck?_

**Santana P.O.V.**

Wow, Lima has changed. I dont know how I got here but I'm in front of his house. I walk up to the house, expecting his mom to open the door but it wasnt her. Instead it was...

"Rachel Berry?" I ask, stunned. She blushes and nods for me to come in. I go in and look around the house. There is a baby in the kitchen; probably Puck's little sister. I look her and she points to the stairs. I run up the stairs and hear someone snoring. I run into his room and throw the door open.

"What the-?" He jumps up and looks at me. I start crying and he reaches out for me, "What's wrong baby?"

"My life sucks," I say, crying in his chest.

"Tell me about it?" Wow, I feel like I am six with my best friend, Noah, instead of the man-whore Puckerman.

"So, Jacob Black, this kid that seemed like a good guy, ends up as an ass. Remind you of someone," I say, smiling on his chest. He laughs and pulls me onto the bed.

"Rachel's helped me out with that," he says, shrugging.

"Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah, sure is. I have been dating her for a year now, anyways; what're you talking about this Jacob?" He says, taking the big brother roll a little far.

"I liked him a lot, maybe even loved, but I went to the first bonfire with him and Leah, she is sexy as hell by the way," I say, he laughs while I continue, "and I walk down on the beach to find that he is making out with the state whore, Bella Swan. I broke up with him on the spot and ran away, then I find myself here," he rubbs my arm soothingly.

"He broke me, just like you, Puck..." I say, crying harder.

"Well, that raises my self-esteem," he says, laughing slightly. "Well, babe, you have to ask yourself, who's worth it?" He kisses my forehead and close my eyes.

I open my eyes to find out that I am no longer in Puck's comfy bed, but on a lumpy couch. I looked down and see someones hand in mine. I look up to see Embry and Leah smiling at me. I smile back and then hear some yelling on the porch.

"What do you mean I can't come and see **my **girlfriend?" Jacob asks, running inside to stand right over top of Embry.

"Santana, do you want to talk to Jacob alone?" Embry ask. I nod and kiss his check whispering a thanks in his ear, along with Leahs. I turn back to Jacob. He is so mad, he is shaking.

"Do you know where my car is?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Out front, I drove it here," he says, calming down a bit.

"Okay, thanks, bye Jake," I say, walking past him. He gently grabs my arm.

"What? That's it? We're fine..?" He asks, smiling slightly. I smile back and get real close to his face.

"Not even close," I say pulling my arm out of his grip. I walk out while he follows me.

"Why not?"

"Jacob, I dont know if you can follow this but **I. SAW. YOU. KISSING. BELLA!**" I say, puncating every word. "You're not worth the heartache, at all. I am so done with people like you," I say, still walking.

"People like m-"

"YES! People like YOU! More preferably, GUYS like you. The type of guys that think that if they pull a little charm out of their fucking back pocket that, that is what the girl wants. I got news, jackass, it's not. So go suck fucking face with the state tramp and call me when you get your head out of your ass," I finally reach my car and slam the door in his face. I pull out of the drive and drive away. I see Embry and Leah standing by the house with their mouth open, I laugh and blow them both kisses.

**That was fun! **

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think, chickys. (:

xoxo, Rayna.

, 


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I decided that I haven't updated this in awhile.**

**Here we go. (:**

So, here I am. At Leah's for the night. I haven't seen her in two weeks. I haven't seen Jacob in two weeks either.

I have seen Embry everyday for two weeks. I tried not hanging with him for awhile and I get a strong pain in my chest. So, fuck it, ya' know?

I knocked on the door and waited…

"Coming!" I heard Leah yell, she sounded far away. I heard loud steps.

"Hey Sexy!" I said, when she opened the door. I gave her a hug and a kiss, walking into the house without permission. She was standing in the doorway still by the time I reached the care.

"Well, hey Santana! Come on in," she mumbled to herself. She looked at me, I smiled, and she wiped her mouth.

"Well, what's up Leah?" I said, getting comfy on the couch.

"Wondering why you are here," I laughed.

"You're so naive," I said, standing up and running a hand through my hair. I stalked towards her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Eh, I'm not your Brittany hun," she said. I laughed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. I stopped in front of her.

"I want a makeover," I said.

"And…"

"I want to be a ruthless bitch, but still sexy as hell. I figured you could help me with that," I said, laughing slightly.

"Hmm, it's going to take awhile," she said, smiling slightly. She started circling me.

"Well, you're outfit screams bitch, but if you want to act like one, don't stand like a slut," she said, hitting my shoulders so they were very far back.

"Keep smugly smiling though. If you're not smiling smugly, then make sure you look pissed off," she said, standing in front of me. I smiled smugly at her, "Good. Let me see your pissed off face," I raised one eyebrow and started biting my bottom lip, "Well, that's your cocky face." She laughed and then stopped. She looked at me with hate in her eyes, and a scowl on her face. I repeated the action and she clapped her hands.

"Good. Now, Embry is going to want to be 'Mr. Nice' to you all the time, just ignore it. He is supposed to do that. No-" I cut her off.

"What do you mean he is supposed to do that?" I asked, putting the angry face on.

"Wow, don't put that face on me," she said, giving me her angry face back.

"Okay, teach me everything you know," I said letting the Embry thing slip. _Not the only thing that's weird around here…_


	10. Chapter 10

"Santana! Where have you been all weekend?" Embry asked, running up and giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I looked at him the way Leah taught me, with a scowl on my face. "So, you were with Leah?"

"Yes, I was. We were fucking each other like crazy," I said, rolling my eyes and continuing my journey to Jake's.

"Okay, where're you going?" Catching up with me, he put his hands in his pockets.

"To talk to Jake," he immediately grabbed my arm, causing me to stop and glare. "Get your _fucking _hand off of me," I pulled my arm away and continued walking.

"What'd you do to your hair?" He asked, not giving up. I sighed in annoyance.

"I cut it and colored, what does it fucking look like," we continued walking in silence. Finally, we arrived and Jakes and I turned around. "Leave."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Jake alone," I crossed my arms waiting for him to leave.

"I'll be at Sam and Emilys," I rolled my eyes and watched him walk away. I sighed a deep breath.

"That was harder than it should've been," I said out loud. I turned around and marched into Jacobs garage. I knew if he was home, he'd be in here. "Hey ass," I said, spotting him under the hood off his car. He bumped his head on the car; scared probably.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" His eyes lowered to look over my body.

"Well, arent we nice today?" I hopped onto his work bench, crossing my legs. The skirt was still containing my ass but letting my thigh free. His eyes looked greedily down at my thigh. "We need to talk." I said, bringing his attention back to me.

"About?" He walked towards me, only stopping in front of me, drying his hands out on a towel.

"About the whore," I said, pushing him backwards with my heeled toe.

"What whore?"

"Stop playing stupid Jake; I'm the bitch, she's a whore, you're an ass; cased solved," I said, flipping my now short black and red hair over my shoulder.

"Well then," he grabbed my leg that was still pushing against his chest, kissing my calf softly. I pulled it away from his quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah," I shook my finger at him, hopping off the bench just to walk around the car, "You have to work for _that,_" I gave him my cocky face and looked away when his eyes started roaming down my figure again.

"Well, Jacob; we got nothing done here. I guess I should be going," I walked outside the garage, ignoring his calls.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I'm leaving. Embry's waiting for me and Sam and Emilys," I used the jealously card, pushing it a little far.

"Why? Are you gu-"

"Jake-y," I said, turning around really quick. His eyes trailed to my chest, "You don't have that priveldge to ask me any questions like that. Just like you don't have a priveldge to let your eyes roam," I lifted his chin, before walking away some more. Jacobs warm hand wrapped around my waist, his lips connecting with the skin on my neck.

"I am your boyfriend," he growled into my ear.

"Wrong again Jacob," I bit his hand, making him release me, "You were."

I walked away, not looking back to a starstruck Jake. Instead of going to Sam and Emilys, I went straight for Leah's. When I got there, she automatically opened the door for me.

"Tell me everything!" So, I stayed the night with Leah, telling her everything that happened.

"I am so proud of my mini me!"

**Okay, so tell me what you think. I am updating this story and two others, (I think), tonight so go and check them out. Love you all,**

**BTW; the last line was Leah talking.**

**-xoxo, rayna.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, you and Jake are through? Completely?" Leah asked during a commercial. We were at her house, watching Jersey Shore, eating some popcorn. I cant believe that I just did what I just did but it made Leah proud, my bitch of a mentor, so who cares…right?

"Yes, completely. I just did…that and you think that we would still be together?" I was truly shocked. She seriously…wow.

"Well, you might've fucked Paul because you had nothing better to do," She said shrugging. I flipped her off, rolling my eyes while she laughed.

"It's not funny!"

Now, let me explain, before you go all crazy on me. Last night, after not going to Sam and Emily's, and screaming at Jake, me and Leah went out with Brady and Seth and Collin and Paul. It was a lot of fun…until vodka got involved. I had…I don't know how many shots but I was out. I remember everything I did, and I remember trying to stop, but Paul…and his…wow. Anyways, I got drunk and Paul was…relatively nice. He shot a rubber band at me when I started throwing up.

Totally nice, right?

Well, we started fighting after that. I loved fighting with men. It was sexy. I did it all the time with Puck. I think that's the reason I wanted Paul so badly. Puck and Paul were just so similar. Both thinking I'm incredibly sexy, both being incredibly sexy, both not putting up with my shit, both not caring about anyones opinions. Wow, did I just convince myself it was fun fucking Paul?

_Hell yes it was!_

"How was it?" Leah asked, throwing popcorn at my head. I rolled my eyes, picking up the abandoned popcorn and throwing it back.

"I was drunk Lee," I rolled onto my back, throwing my leg over the side of the bed.

"So? I have been drunk off of my ass and still remember fucking someone," she winked at me. I blushed extremely bad.

"Okay, I remember…it was fucking amazing!" I let out a relieved breath.

"Ohh! Did he ever do something creepy?" She asked, looking disgusted at the thought. I laughed.

"No, he was in love with my legs though. Wouldn't let me take my heels off," I said, smiling at the thought.

"Ah, sounds kinky," I threw a pillow at her, "Watch it! Don't want to ruin the merchandise."

"Oh, shut up!" I chuckled before getting up.

"What're you doing?" She sat up in the bed, still eating popcorn and pausing the t.v.

'Eh, probably going to drive around, call Embry and tell him," I shrugged thinking of the possibilities.

"Oh, can I come?" She was already sliding into her shoes before I could respond. I rolled my eyes and threw my hair up into a messy bun before slipping my ankle boot heels on. I looked at my outfit in the mirror.

I had liquid leggings on, making my legs look amazing. My mini white skirt was extremely cute with my black liquid corset (not really liquid but you get the idea…google it.) and my white leather jacket.

"I must say, I like this look," Leah said, smiling at my outfit. I crossed my arms and looked over at her. She had zebra heels on with some black straight legs. Her shirt was ripped on the back with a black bra underneath and hung dangerously low in the front. Throwing on a black jacket to make her look exotic.

"Well, I like yours better,' I smiled at her before we walked out to my new mustang. I ran my hand down the red hood, smiling to myself at how lucky I was.

"How many freaking cars do you have?" Leah asked, probably annoyed but excited about my car.

"Three, I left one home with Puck. Old Chevy he was in love with," I rolled my eyes before hopping in.

She laughed and got into the car. The car ride to Embry's was uneventful, just filled with simple talk and singing lame songs now and then. When we finally pulled up, Embry was on the front porch, messing with something in his hands.

"Hey Em," I said, stepping out of the car.

"Oh, hey!" He got up and came to give me a hug. I smiled when Leah let out an annoyed huff.

"Well, I slept with Paul last night," I said bluntly. I know it wasn't nice but The Great Leah once told me that bluntness in painless. So, whatever, ya' know?

"What?" He sat there shocked until everything sunk in. A smile crept onto his beautiful features, making me smile along with him. "So he told you about the imprint?" Leah let out a small gasp before slapping Embry on the back of the head.

"Wait, what's an im-" Leah cut me off.

"Paul will tell you," she said quickly before getting back in the car. I gave Embry one last weird look before getting into the car with Leah.

"Will you-"

"Do you know where Paul's house is?"

"I'm getting sick off you interrupting me," I said under my breath, "Directions."

She quickly gave me the directions to a nice cottage out in the middle of nowhere. I smiled, remembering him bring me out here but ending up back at my house. (Parents are out of my house. Reina has been staying with Collin for two days.)

"Well, coming back for more?" Mr. Fuck-Me asked, with a white shirt, and demin cut offs, leaning against the doorway to his house. I smiled at him, before kissing his cheek.

"What is an imprint? Explain?" By the end sentence, my smiled turned into a deep frown. His mouth fell open. I turned around to look at Leah, she shrugged her shoulders, walking around Paul to go into his house. Probably to watch t.v.

"Please?" I rubbed my thumb on his cheek, trying to catch his attention.

"We need to go talk to Sam," he said through clenched teeth before yelling to Leah, "Come on bitch, we're going for a ride."

"Fuck you asshole, I'm staying here," So that's what she did. We left silently, drove silently, and arrived silently.

"Wait, why are we coming here?" I whispered to him when we were on the porch.

"You'll find out," he grabbed my hand, "Who told you?" He looked at me seriously.

"Embry, I don't think he meant to though," I said quickly, seeing hate fill his eyes.

"It doesn't fucking matter, he shouldn't have said it! Fucking shithead," He started breathing deeply and shaking like crazy. I laid my hand on his cheek to try and calm him down.

"Paul, calm down," I whispered kissing his other available cheek. His shaking subsided and he looked at me with scared eyes.

"Promise to try and be nice?" He kissed me quickly, not letting me answer, before barging into the house. "Sam! Santana has asked the million dollar question," Paul said, laughing to himself. I raised an eyebrow at him before disregarding whatever he meant.

Sam and Emily came out of the kitchen, looking exhausted and covered in flour.

"That is fucking gross," I said, knowing that they just did…yuck. "Well, I guess it was a good thing for Leah not to come." Sam winced at my words before putting a poker face on. "Are you going to stand there and act like me talking about Leah doesn't hurt you, or are you going to tell me what the fuck an imprint is?" I put my hand on my hip. Paul laughed under his breath until Sam looked at him.

"So, you finally figured it out?" Sam asked, laughter in his eyes.

"Oh, fuck off," I said, before turning around to leave.

"Where're you going?" Paul asked, sounding almost pained.

I turned around to glare at them, :"No one is answering my question. I'd rather be in the dark then to be a fucking hopeless idiot. See ya' later," I grabbed the door handle but I heard a whimper. I turned around to raise an eyebrow at Paul.

"Please? I'm sorry, just…don't go…" He reached out to me, sounding extremely sad. I rolled my eyes before grabbing his hand.

"Don't do that shit to me," I whispered in his ear before looking at Sam anad Emily, "Let's get this over with."

**Hope you like it!**

**Review please?**

**-PRINCESS2010. 3**


End file.
